Ho, ho AHH!
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: Levi is the kids' kindergarten substitute Teacher, and, they have to take a Field Trip to the Mall. Levi decides to take them to see Santa. A bunch of things go wrong...


_**Author's Note:**_ Just another one of my stupid ideas I came up with. Enjoy.

Levi is the kids kindergarten substitute teacher. It was December 20th and he made up his mind to take the kids to see Santa. After all, kids love santa. Right? Also, it was a field trip. Levi stood up and announced where they were going. "All right, kids. We're going to the mall to see Santa Claus."

"Santa!" Christa yelled happily running around and tripping on a bucket of Crayola Crayons that went flying everywhere. Christa, apparently was in the holiday spirit. She was wearing a red sweater with a black skirt and white stockings with Santa boots and a Santa hat on her head.

"Santa," Annie started kneeling down to tie her shoelaces. She pushed her blonde hair out of her face. "Isn't real," she finished as all the little kids gasped and Levi sweat dropped.

"Yes he is!" Jean yelled at Annie who narrowed her eyes. "Santa is _good!_ " he protested, accidentally spitting on Annie who wiped the spit out of her eyes.

"Santa's not real?" Bertholdt asked as his lower lip started to tremble and his eyes watering. ' _How could Santa not be real?'_ he thought to himself as Reiner grabbed Annie and pulled her away.

"They still think Santa's real!" the blonde haired boy told the girl whose eyes widened. Annie then looked at Bertholdt, a single tear coming down his face. She sighed walking up to the brunette and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine. You can believe a lie," came her response as Bertholdt looked like he was going to cry and Reiner face palmed. Just before everything was heading South, Levi stepped in.

"Alright, in the bus," the petite Teacher ordered as all the kids went into the bus. But Armin and Eren were as pale as a ghost.

…

In The Bus….

"Jingle bells! Jingle bells!" all the kids in the bus sang as poor Levi had to listen to them butchering the Christmas songs. All the little kids were singing except for Ymir, Annie, Reiner, Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. Mikasa had to sit next to Jean because Armin stole her seat which was the one Eren was sitting in. Annie sat next to Reiner, which was odd because she usually sits with Bertholdt. She just wanted to avoid the 'Santa believer's' questions in asking 'how Santa wasn't real'.

"I don't think Levi likes Christmas songs…" Sasha stated, fiddling with her fingers. She just didn't want Levi to feel upset that they were singing something he didn't like. All the kids' eyes widened and opened up their mouths and sang…

"99 Buckets up on the wall!" they all started to sing as Levi's eyes widened. ' _Why did they have to pick that song?!'_ he thought to himself, letting out a heavy sigh.

"No. Christmas songs are fine," Levi said blankly. He didn't have eyes on the back of his head, but he could tell that they were all beaming and opened their tiny mouths to sing.

"Deck the halls bows of holly!" they all sang. Levi was thinking that it was boughs, not bows. Levi looked at Mike the bus driver who was camly driving. He then sighed. Sadly, there was no Wifi and Levi couldn't play Candy Crush…

"Dawn we now our gay apparel-" the kids then stopped as Connie spoke up. "Does that mean we're-" he was then cut off by Levi.

"It means you're happy," he snapped as Connie beamed as they resumed their singing. They were all singing off key and Levi didn't notice Mike putting in his ear buds and listening to the 12 Pains Of Christmas.

Levi stopped. Normally, Eren would be sitting right next to him talking about the most random things. But, instead, Mina was sitting next to him, a smile on her face. "Hi Levi!" she chirped. She was wearing a blue longsleeve shirt and a violet skirt with white sneakers.

Before Levi could say anything, she cut in. "Eren told me to sit with you so that you wouldn't get lonely and sad," Mina said as she pointed to Eren who was in the back seat with Armin. An emotionless expression was on his face, and he was still pale as a ghost.

Levi blinked as he saw Mikasa whose head was leaning against the window, her eyes watery as she pulled up her scarf. He looked and saw Reiner who was scowling at Ymir who was protectively holding Christa while sticking her tongue out at him.

' _What is with these kids?'_ Levi thought to himself as the bus stopped and all the kids walked off. Mina was holding Levi's hand, just talking to him in that sweet voice of hers. Eren was going to walk off but Jean pushed him out of the way and Eren fell down, not even bothering to protest to Jean. Eren was just lying there and Armin tripped on Eren and just layed down like he was dead.

Levi picked up the two and walked off with all the kids following him. Mina looked up at Levi, her eyes wide. "But, Levi. I can't hold your hand…" she said, her eyes watering. She then looked at his shirt and beamed grabbing onto it and walking with him. "I feel safe now."

…

In The Mall….

When they walked into the mall, Levi put Armin and Eren down, then, chaos insured as bunch of kids were screaming. Some kids were screaming and running toward Santa. Some kids were screaming and running _away_ from Santa (Hint: Armin and Eren).

Mina was holding onto Levi's hand, pulling Levi toward the line. Her smile was bright as she turned to look at him. "Levi, what do you want for Christmas? That way I can ask Santa to give it to you!" she beamed happily.

"How about I tell you when you get there?" he asked as she jumped up into the air.

"Okay!"

Reiner was standing with Christa in line. He was smiling away, until Ymir cut in line and grabbed Christa. "Hey!" he shouted glaring at Ymir who passed five people, dragging Christa with her.

"Don't worry, Reiner! We can stand in the line together!" Bertholdt cheered as Reiner muttered something about wanting to stand in the line with Christa.

Connie was walking with Sasha beaming. "Hi! I'm gay! Are you gay?" he asked a man who frowned. Poor little Connie thought that it meant happy...

Annie somehow managed to make it to the front of the line. She looked at Santa as she sat on Santa's lap. "I don't want some old guy going into my house and dropping bombs," she told him narrowing her eyes.

"Sweetie, I don't do that. Who told you about it?" 'Santa' asked, looking at Annie who took a strand of her hair and twirled it.

"My father," she stated coldy as she pointed to the slide. "Now put me down and make me go down the slide," Annie ordered as the Peering Elf took her and she went down the slide.

It was Mikasa's turn as she looked into Santa's eyes. "What do you want for Christmas?" he asked her as she looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Eren," came her response as the Peering Elf frowned, shrugging and pushing her down the slide.

Mina's eyes widened as she pointed to Mikasa. "Look! Levi! They have a slide!" she cheered happily bouncing up and down. "We're so close!"

"Yeah, close," Levi stated blankly looking at his phone to see that they had been in line for 14 Minutes.

It was Mina's turn as her smile faded away as she saw the Peering Elf. It picked her up with both of his arms, and Mina started to scream. "Help! He's going to bite my head off!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. Her heart was beating fast. Apparently, it was on the News. " _Levi!"_ Mina yelled as the Peering Elf frowned setting her on Santa's lap.

"Eh… what do you want for Christmas?" he asked as Mina looked at Peering Elf who was looking at her with a frown on his face.

"Swords. To cut the Peering Elf's head off," she said through tears as the Peering Elf grabbed his head and grew pale. The Peering Elf picked her up again as she started to scream and pushed her down the slide.

"What is with these kids?" he asked himself shrugging as he saw Eren come up. Eren was as pale as a ghost and looked like he was going to scream. The Peering Elf picked up Eren and put him on Santa's lap.

"Oh! You must be Eren! A girl named Mikasa wants you," he said with glee putting a bow on Eren's head. Eren looked at the scary old man and touched his arm, feeling a scream or a cry coming out.

"I want an arm," came the response as Santa frowned.

"You have two," the scary old man pointed out as Eren felt tears come streaming down his face.

"Not when you get to me!" he screamed as there came a loud WAAAA! and the Peering Elf pushed him down the slide. Eren fell into Mikasa's arms as she stroked his hair and carried (more like dragged) him back to the crowd of kids waiting for the bus.

Armin stared at Santa who opened up his mouth to reveal his teeth. "Hiiii there!" he greeted as the Peering Elf picked him up and put him on Santa's lap. Armin wetted his pants in fear as Santa gasped and the Peering Elf's eyes widened.

Levi face palmed as he picked up Armin and went down the slide with him.

Santa looked at his watch and whispered something to the Peering Elf. The Peering Elf picked up a microphone. "Attention," he started as he could see Mina glaring at him while holding onto Levi's shirt. "Santa is on lunch break so we may ask all kids in line to return home."

With that being heard, all the kids cried and Levi sweat dropped. Boy was he glad that he was only a substitute teacher!


End file.
